High altitude systems, such as high altitude aircraft, satellites, and high altitude balloons may be used for a variety of applications including high altitude scientific experiments, communications, surveillance, or the like. In some instances, it may be desirable to maintain a relatively stable altitude in an area of interest for an extended period, e.g. greater than 24 hours. Satellites may be capable of maintaining a static altitude over an area of interest for the extended period, but are extremely expensive, and the altitude may be higher than desired, e.g. about 1,000,000 ft. High altitude aircraft may be capable of achieving a lower altitude; however, they too are very expensive and cannot hover over the area of interest. Additionally, both satellites and high altitude aircraft are easily detectable, which may be detrimental for military applications. Typical high altitude balloons offer a cheaper alternative than satellites or high altitude aircraft, are capable of relatively low altitudes, e.g. 60,000 ft to 120,000 ft, and can hover over an area of interest. However, such balloons may have a limited period during which the desired altitude may be maintained.